<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soy su luz by TheDarkSwan_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386725">Soy su luz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000'>TheDarkSwan_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al final de la guerra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blake necesita un abrazo, Gen, JNR necesita un abrazo, Post-volumen 8, Ruby es la mejor líder, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Tristeza, Weiss necesita un abrazo, Yang necesita un abrazo, canon-divergencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose cuidaría a su equipo cueste lo que cueste, porque es lo que una líder hace, porque es lo que una amiga hace... Y porque principalmente, ellos son su amada familia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose &amp; Team JNR, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al final de la guerra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soy su luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"Lo prometo, estaré hasta el final"</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Yang tomó una bocanada de aire, el cuerpo le pesaba y el ambiente mañanero se sentía tan asfixiante. Su casa ya no era la misma, el silencio era ensordecedor y molesto, igual a cuando ella se marchó de casa después de decidirse a ir hacia Haven, solo unos meses después de la caída de Beacon.</p><p>La rubia se colocó su brazo y procedió a levantarse de la cama para ir a ducharse, Weiss la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que la visitaría temprano, por lo que la de ojos lilas se dispuso a prepararse rápidamente antes de recibirla.</p><p>Al dirigirse hacía el baño, detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Una punzada se instaló en su pecho, cada día era difícil pasar al lado de aquella puerta. Ya no podía abrirla y ver a su hermana ahí, sentada en su cama mientras leía algún cómic o dormía toda desacomodada en la cama después de haber estado leyendo toda la noche y haberse desvelado. Tomó una profunda respiración, habían pasado dos semanas, obviamente aún dolía, y aún no se acostumbraba a ese dolor, pero se obligaba a ser fuerte una vez más, porque la situación con su padre se había deteriorado y quería ser fuerte para el.</p><p>Ese día que él llegó a Mantle, ella tuvo que hablar con el junto a Qrow, quien estaba sumido en una oscuridad tan profunda, que hacía temer a la de cabellos rubios que volvería a caer en la bebida. Taiyang ni siquiera la dejó terminar de explicar cuando el se dirigió a la cama donde el cuerpo de su hermana descansaba con una sábana blanca cubriéndola completamente. </p><p>Taiyang dudó por mucho tiempo, sus dedos estaban en la sábana, debatiéndose en retirarla y ver a su pequeña niña, una parte de él notoriamente no quería creerlo... No quería creer que había perdido a su hija menor, aquella que siempre le sonreía con dulzura al saludarlo por las mañanas, aquella que lo abrazaba con efusividad cuando compraba sus galletas favoritas, aquella niña que se esforzó por demostrarle su amor aun si el se encontraba ausente debido a la perdida de su amada. Él no quería levantar la sábana y verla ahí. Tampoco quería presenciar el reflejo de Summer en ella y ver... que su niña había seguido el mismo destino de su madre. </p><p>En el momento en que Yang se armó de valor para acercarse a su padre, colocándose a su lado para apoyarlo, el retiró la sábana, solo para estallar en llanto al ver el rostro demacrado de su bebé que dormía eternamente. Él se desmoronó, abrazando el cuerpo de su hija menor, regalándole caricias en su corta cabellera oscura mientras le susurraba mil y un cosas que la rubia no pudo captar, llorando a su lado mientras depositaba sus manos en los hombros de su padre. Dolía demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>Yang tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Mientras los recuerdos fluían, de forma instintiva acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta y ahora caía en cuenta de su acción, sintiendo como una fuerte punzada se instalaba en su corazón. Solo quería entrar y ver a su hermanita, pero lo único que encontraría era una cama vacía, donde una capa rasgada con rastros de sangre estaba doblada cuidadosamente al lado de la amada arma de la joven cazadora... La cazadora mas joven de la historia, que cayó en batalla para salvar a Remant del mayor mal de todos, Salem.</p><p>A la mayor no le importaba el maldito título con el que eran llamados. La fama, los halagos, las constantes ovaciones a sus hazañas, a ella le importaban un carajo, solo hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que su hermana estuviera viva, verla sonreír una vez más, escucharla tararear al desarmar su preciosa Crescent Rose una vez más, ver como iba de un lado a otro proponiendo actividades con su equipo para actuar como una líder digna solo una vez más. Solo los Dioses podrían saber el desastre que era ahora mismo y lo mucho que su corazón rogaba estar en una pesadilla, solo para volver la mirada a la habitación de su hermana y sentir la crueldad del mundo respirándole en la nuca.</p><p>Yang sacudió su cabeza, las lágrimas habían comenzado a humedecer sus mejillas y sentía la respiración cada vez mas entrecortada. Tenía que calmarse, tendría visitas pronto y no podía recibirlos de aquella forma. Pronto la rubia se alejó de aquella puerta, dirigiéndose al baño casi corriendo, en un intento de escapar de esos pensamientos tan desoladores.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Cuando Yang abrió la puerta de su casa, no esperó ver a Weiss acompañada de Blake y JNR, la peliblanca en ningún momento le avisó que vendría con ellos, pero eso tampoco la molestaba, la compañía era bien recibida, y más en esos días donde la casa ahora se sentía particularmente fría.</p><p>Weiss explicó el motivo de su visita, le informó a Yang que María la había contactado y le entregó el scroll de Ruby, quien al parecer le había pedido guardarlo ya que contenía algunas cosas ahí que deseaba que, si en caso de que algo muy grave pasara, ellos pudieran tener acceso a ellos. Yang quedó confundida con aquello, pero no dudo en tomar entre sus manos el scroll de su hermana, mirándolo durante un largo tiempo, solo para después acceder a un vídeo que llevaba el nombre: "para los chicos". La rubia miró a sus amigos, la punzada en su corazón apareció y pronto se dirigió a la sala, sentándose e la alfombra, permitiendo que sus amigos se sentaran a su lado y finalmente le dio reproducción al vídeo.</p><p>—<em>"Hey chicos"</em> —saludó  Ruby con una tímida sonrisa y un leve movimiento de su mano, parecía algo nerviosa ya que su mirada recorría la habitación en la que estaba, como si buscara el impulso para continuar hablando. El corazón de Yang se encogió y las lágrimas de inmediato asomaron por sus ojos, Blake y Weiss depositaron sus manos en cada uno de los brazos de la rubia en un claro gesto de apoyo aun cuando un sentimiento duro las golpeó al escuchar la voz de su querida líder. Nora recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la peliblanca mientras entrelazaba su mano a la de Ren y una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Jaune colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga fauno, todos mirando con tristeza la imagen de su amiga —.<em> "Es un poco raro estar haciendo esto después de que hace unos minutos estábamos reunidos haciendo un plan y discutiendo... Si, es raro"</em> —una leve risa algo hueca salió de sus pequeños labios por la leve divagación que tuvo, mientras su mirada comenzaba a tornarse algo triste  —. <em>"Espero que no tengan que ver este vídeo, la razón de porque lo hago es algo triste"</em> —su mirada se desvió de la cámara hacia el suelo y sus preciosos ojos plateados parecieron brillar por una leve acuosidad en ellos —. <em>"Si están viendo este vídeo significa que algo salió mal con el plan que modifiqué sin decirles. Quizás estoy muy herida, quizás me equivoqué, o..."</em> —sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, como si cayera en la cuenta de algo preocupante, para después elevar la mirada a la cámara y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de dolor —. <em>"O estoy muerta"</em> —agregó finalmente, provocando que un sollozo se escapara de los labios de Weiss, y Nora empleara una fuerza algo abrumadora en el apretón de mano que le dio a Ren, quien no se molestó por ello. Ruby tomó una ligera respiración, mostrando el temple mas serio posible, pero sin perder ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos —. <em>"Yo sé que el plan es peligroso, imprudente y hasta tonto... Espero no tengan que ver esto y poder volver a casa con ustedes"</em> —aquella frase se volvió casi un susurro, quizás un pequeño murmullo de esperanza —.<em> "Pero si eso no es así, quiero que sepan que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, mi plan siempre ha sido mantenerlos a salvo, ya que perder a alguien más es impensable"</em> —se detuvo, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando lo próximo que diría —. <em>"Estaba asustada, siempre lo he estado. Desde Beacon, las personas heridas, el ataque a la escuela, lo que te sucedió, Yang, y... Pyrrha, Penny..." </em>—su voz se volvió temblorosa en unos instantes, notando como el entrecejo de la joven se fruncía, claramente luchando por no llorar —. <em>"Siempre he tenido ese miedo de perder a alguien más, no pude hacer nada por ellas, y sé que jamás lo dije, pero aun veo a Pyrrha en mis sueños, soñaba con Penny también y ahora lo hago otra vez"</em> —aquello último llegó acompañado con una ligera mueca, lo tenían presente, volvieron a perder a Penny también, llevándolos a un manto oscuro —<em>", soñaba con nuestro equipo disuelto... Fue doloroso"</em> —una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios —. <em>"Pero fue gracias a ellas que quise seguir avanzando, también por ustedes. La idea de que a Salem no le importaba nada más que su beneficio propio me llevo a seguir, sé que como líder tuve mis fallas y que las cosas malas parecen no dejar de pasar, pero ustedes fueron el mejor equipo que pude tener, quizás tuvimos algunas diferencias y discusiones, pero ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí"</em> —las lágrimas asomaron de inmediato en sus ojos cada vez mas claros debido a la acuosidad, pero Ruby aun no había terminado, aun tenía mucho por decirles a sus amigos —.<em> "Quiero que sepan que los amo mucho, son mi familia y lo lamento si hago que se sientan tristes, pero confío en que serán fuertes... Todos ustedes son muy fuertes y estoy orgullosa de ustedes" </em>—recuperó un poco el aliento, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos y apretando sus manos sobre su regazo. Volvió a mirar hacia la cámara y una hermosa sonrisa brillante se presentó en su rostro —. <em>"Weiss, Blake"</em> —las dos mencionadas dieron un pequeño sobresalto, se sentía tan lejano aquel momento en que las llamó a ambas por última vez —. <em>"Gracias por haberme mantenido de pie, cuando las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles sus palabras de aliento me recordaron la razón de porque estoy luchando. Las amo, y perdón por haber actuado tan estúpidamente. Weiss, seguramente si salgo viva de esto me regañarás junto a mi hermana e incluso probablemente Blake me deba defender de ustedes dos"</em> —una dulce risa salió de sus labios, solo para volver a concentrarse en la cámara. Sus amigas sonrieron, Weiss igualmente se rió un poco mientras intentaba secar algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas, mientras Blake cerraba sus ojos un momento, llegando a su mente el recuerdo de cuando conoció a su líder, sintiéndolo muy lejano y nostálgico —. <em>"Nora, eres genial y la mejor amiga del mundo, pero aun no te perdono por comerte esas galletas cuando íbamos de camino a Haven"</em> —la pelirroja se rió por el comentario, escondiendo la mirada en el hombro de Weiss mientras el recuerdo venía a sus memorias —<em>", gracias por abrazarme en las noches que dormíamos juntos, créeme que llegaste a calmar algunas de mis pesadillas. También, gracias por ser la chispa del grupo, jamás dejes de serlo y levanta el ánimo de todos cuando estés lista para hacerlo"</em> —Nora emitió un sollozo amortiguado por el hombro de Weiss, quien recargó su cabeza sobre la de su amiga mientras Ren acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja —. <em>"Sé que notaste el desastre que era mejor que nadie, pero gracias por calmarme y ser discreto con eso, Ren. Espero que las cosas salgan bien, quizás así puedas darme mejores lecciones de cocina"</em> —murmuró con diversión Ruby, provocando una sonrisa llena de ternura en su amigo, quien miraba a la joven en la pantalla, mientras recordaba las noches en que solía tener que cubrirla con las sábanas ya que era algo descuidada al dormir  —. <em>"Cuida de ellos, especialmente de Nora, por favor, ambos sabemos que es muy loca y no queremos que salga herida otra vez"</em> —lo último salió con un tono doloroso, claramente lamentando las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su amiga —.<em> "Jaune, de líder a líder"</em> —dijo ella sonriendo una vez más —<em>", cuida de nuestros equipos y sé fuerte, te admiro mucho, siempre que trazamos un plan juntos todo se vuelve una aventura y puedo decir que RNJR fue de lo mejor, porque nos hiciste funcionar muy bien, te volviste un gran líder... y amigo"</em> —Jaune limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, sonriendo a la pantalla, recordando el pasado, el crecimiento que tuvieron juntos, momentos que jamás se borraran. De pronto, Ruby guardó silencio, pareciera que se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras la mirada la tenía clavada en el suelo, despertando la preocupación en sus amigos. La joven elevó la mirada después de unos segundos, dejando ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas —.<em> "Enserio espero que no pase, pero si es así... Yang"</em> —con solo escuchar la suave voz de su hermanita llamarla, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la rubia presionó con sus manos el scroll, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza y mirando la figura de su hermana que se encogía... Justo como aquella vez en Haven, cuando finalmente se reunieron y percibió la culpa de Ruby de dejarla, pero jamás se enojo con ella, solo consigo misma... Igual que ahora —.<em> "Te amo mucho, sé que siempre he sido una loca, imprudente e ingenua, que ve demasiado lo bueno en lo malo, pero... Me gusta hacerlo gracias a ti. Cuando mamá se fue, dolió mucho, papá estaba sufriendo y todo era gris, pero tu fuiste fuerte y nos cuidaste"</em> —un sollozo escapó de Ruby , quien intentó limpiar sus lágrimas en vano —.<em> "Gracias por cuidarme, gracias por ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, gracias por leerme mis cuentos favoritos, gracias por jugar conmigo, gracias por protegerme de los molestos niños, gracias por todos esos almuerzos, gracias por abrazarme en cada pesadilla, gracias por ser m compañera de equipo, mi aliada"</em> —Ruby sonrió con dulzura provocando que Yang sollozara —. <em>"Perdón si muero, pero quería mantenerlos a salvo a cualquier precio. Eres fuerte, Yang, sé que estarás bien y te recuperarás, después de todo, eres mi súper hermana. Por favor, cuida a papá y a Qrow, también deje algo para ellos aquí, asegúrate de que lo vean"</em> —Ruby cerró sus ojos nuevamente, guardando silencio unos largos segundos —. <em>"El final esta cerca, lo presiento. Pronto iremos por Salem y sé que será algo muy difícil, pero no retrocederé"</em> —abrió sus ojos, el sentimiento que pronto se reflejó en ellos fue la enorme determinación, ese brillo lleno de esperanza y decisión que siempre había inspirado a sus amigos a seguir adelante —. <em>"Si todo salió como lo planeado, en este momento ya no está Salem, ya no está Ozpin... Todo acabo. Pero como en estos momentos estamos por partir a que eso ocurra, usaré todo mi poder en lo que venga, voy hacer todo para que estén a salvo, y voy a pelear hasta el último momento, usaré la luz de mis ojos de ser necesario si caemos en la oscuridad... Lo prometo, estaré hasta el final"</em> —un sonido se escuchó al fondo de la grabación, un golpeteó y Ruby giró su cabeza, la voz de Weiss se escuchó al fondo llamándola, que era momento de comer y que debía apresurarse o Nora y Yang se encargarían de acabar con todo, Ruby se rió y gritó un "ya voy" para después volver la mirada a la cámara, se levantó de la silla en que estaba y se acercó a donde estaba su scroll, tomándolo en sus manos —. <em>"Los amo, chicos, sé que será duro, pero estarán bien y estoy segura de que seguirán cuidando unos de otros y defendiendo lo que es correcto, así que, estén seguros cuando lo digo, prometo protegerlos desde dónde sea que deba estar"</em> —con el dorso de su mano, Ruby limpió su rostro de las pocas lágrimas que habían quedado —. <em>"Creo que es un poco preocupante decir y grabar todo esto, soy la mas optimista de todos, pero también tengo en cuenta la realidad de esto y sé que puede terminar muy mal, así que, solo diré que los amo mucho, mucho, ¡mucho!"</em> —Ruby sonrió a la cámara y la grabación finalizó, dejando la imagen de la joven en la pantalla y un enorme silencio lleno el lugar durante varios segundos, hasta que el sollozo de Yang lo rompió, un sollozo que fue aumentando hasta ser un llanto ensordecedor, llevando el scroll con ambas manos a su pecho y presionándolo ahí, mientras se encogía lentamente presa del llanto, sus amigos pronto la abrazaron, manteniéndose unidos por bastante tiempo y uniéndose a la tristeza de su amiga.</p><p>[...]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>